The present invention relates to collapsible carts or trolleys for carrying luggage or the like which are collapsible into a relatively compact configuration for storage or carrying when not in use.
Luggage carts or trolleys for pulling or pushing by hand typically have a wheeled base for supporting luggage and a handle projecting upwardly from the base. These are typically collapsible at least to some extent so that they can be carried while not in use or stowed away in a small space, such as under the seat of an aircraft. U.S. Pat. No. 4,299,403 of Breweriet al., for example, describes a wheeled carrier in which the handle section can be folded downwardly when not in use. However, the cart is still relatively bulky even when collapsed. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,007,710 of Sykes, a collapsible cart has two, telescopically collapsible legs hinged together at one end and having wheels at their opposite, free ends. The free ends of the legs are pulled apart into a divergent configuration when the cart is used, with the spaced legs being held apart by means of a brace when deployed. This is a relatively cumbersome and heavy device.